Fear
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [Genderswap, Remadora] Medo. Era aquilo que Reyna Tonks estava sentindo. Nove meses antes, ela tinha descoberto estar grávida, e não acreditava que o seu filho poderia sobreviver à sua gestação. Agora, ele estava ali, em seus braços, e aquele antigo medo surgiu para acabar com a sua felicidade.


A cada passo que Reyna dava, sentia como se partes de seu coração fossem deixados para trás. Chovia muito, mas nem toda a água do mundo se comparava às lágrimas que ela deixava escorrerem por seu rosto.

As pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro, procurando por um abrigo da chuva, enquanto ela não incomodava-se nem em erguer a sua varinha para fazer um guarda chuva surgir.

Emocionalmente, estava destruída, e sabia que aquilo era culpa inteiramente dela.

Fisicamente, sentia um frio que não se equiparava ao frio que ficou dentro de si, assim que saiu de casa sem olhar para trás.

Passou à frente de um restaurante, que recolhia as mesas que estavam do lado de fora. Um garçom olhou na direção dela, hesitante, como se fosse perguntar-lhe se estava tudo bem, se precisava de ajuda, mas resolveu deixar para lá.

O que eles pensariam, se soubessem que ela tinha suportado seis horas de parto no dia anterior? Se soubessem que ela tinha acabado de abandonar o marido e filho em casa? Se soubessem que, em toda lua cheia, ela se transformava em uma besta incontrolável?

Estranhamente, ela não se importava, naquele momento. Só podia sentir arrependimento e culpa, pensar em como teve coragem de fazer aquilo. No que ajudaria fugir de casa? O seu filho poderia ser lobisomem, como ela, ou não. Se não fosse, ela estaria fugindo à toa. Se fosse, ela ainda estaria fugindo à toa. A sua fuga não ajudaria em nada.

Poderia ajudá-lo durante as transformações? Ele sentiria vergonha de ter uma mãe que o condenou àquela condição?

Quando viu, estava à frente do Leaky Cauldron, e não hesitou em entrar, sentindo uma diferença de ambiente e temperatura instantaneamente.

Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras mais próximas do Diagon Alley, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Naquele momento, o que mais queria era que Sirena estivesse ali para dar a coragem que ela precisava para fazer o que era certo.

— Reyna.

Por um momento, não reagiu, achando que a voz era fruto de sua imaginação, até que uma mão pousou em seu ombro.

— Vem, vamos para casa — disse Nimbus, sem olhar para ela.

Ela sentiu-se pior do que esteve durante toda aquela caminhada, e seguiu o marido até o lado de fora do bar, vendo como Tom arrumava as coisas para fechar o serviço, embora olhasse disfarçadamente para a saída deles.

Tonks agarrou o seu braço, antes de aparatarem direto na sala de estar da casa de Andrômeda. Assim que soltou o seu braço, ele foi até a cozinha, onde Reyna podia ver a sogra tentando acalmar a Teddy, que chorava, o que só fez com que ela se sentisse mais culpada.

— Não seja injusto, Nimbus — ela escutou Andrômeda murmurar para o filho, antes de ir para a sala, levando o neto.

Espantou-se ao ver o estado de Reyna, pegando a varinha e secando-a como podia.

— Aqui — disse Andrômeda, fazendo-a carregar de Teddy, que acalmou-se instantaneamente — Vai ficar tudo bem.

— Obrigada por cuidar dele — murmurou Reyna.

— Eu entendo como é ter depressão pós-parto — ela respondeu.

Depressão?

Era aquilo que estava acontecendo com ela?

— Eu vou lá para cima, me chamem, se precisarem — Andrômeda disse, dando um olhar intenso ao filho, antes de subir as escadas.

Teddy trocou a cor do cabelo de castanho escuro, como o da avó, para um castanho mais claro, com o qual Reyna sentiu-se identificada.

Tudo tinha dado certo, e isso era algo completamente novo na sua vida.

Toda a sua gravidez foi seguida de inseguranças, mas ela só teve um medo real naquela última hora, quando decidiu fugir impulsivamente, mas não tinha levado nada de casa, como se já soubesse que voltaria.

— Não faça mais isso — disse Tonks, sério.

— Desculpe-me — sussurrou Reyna.

Esperava que houvesse alguma discussão, mas ele apenas deu um beijo em sua testa, como se a questão já estivesse resolvida.

Olhando para Teddy, ela não sentiu a menor vontade de afastar-se outra vez.


End file.
